Bella and the lion
by Sexycats1234
Summary: Bella Swan has had a pet lion named Edward for 20 years. But when he turns 20 somthing magical happens. Really bad summary, In the end BxE
1. Bella and her lion

**I hope you all like. To my amigos, you know who you are (or do you).**

**I OWN NOTHING (YET)**

**BPOV**

Hello people who are reading this. My name is Bella. I have a pet mountain lion. I have had him since I was two and he is my best friend. His name is Edward. His twentieth birthday is coming up. I am throwing him a party at our apartment. You may think I am crazy for having a best friend mountain lion but he has always been there for me. I named him after the Cullen's child who was kidnapped the same day I got him Edward is the best he even bit Mike Newton when he tried to put the moves on me. Classic.

* * *

_20 YEARS AGO_

**Charlie's pov**

I just got the most disturbing call ever. Two year old Edward was kidnapped and there is no a clue who did it. All that was left at the scene was a bronze haired mountain lion. Bella will be so devastated. She and Edward were best friends. They used to play together all the time. Especially since Renée left us for my cousin Phil. I told the station I would take the mountain lion. The people at the animal clinic told me it was a harmless two year old. Bella could use a friend.

I walked in Bella's bedroom to see her playing with a doll. I show her the lion and she squeals, "Edward!".

Poor Bella misses him all ready, but I guess that's now the lions name because he seemed to respond to it.


	2. Flashbacks

Thank you all for reading my story.

BPOV

As of right now I am setting up plates for Edwards's party. Right now Edward is sleeping. I remember when we were little and we use to play all the time.

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on Eddy wake up" I heard a growl in response to that. My pet lion Edward would not wake up. But then I saw his green eyes and knew he was up.

"We have to go play, Alice and everybody is here" Said a ten year old Bella.

Edward sighed the way only mountain lions could sigh and he got up and rant to the door.

A couple hours later you see Edward and Bella playing Frisbee, when a boy with blue eyes walks up to her and says, "You're pretty".

Edwrad growls.

"Get your stupid dog away from me and we can go play on the slide together." Stupid boy.

"He is a lion. And no way I'm playing with you."

"Come on." That's when Eddy got angry.

He growled and bit the stupid boy, who's name was Mike Futon, or I think? That's what his mom was yelling at him????

What a baby he crying. Me and Edward were getting yelled at now by Mrs. Futon. Edward grabbed some of my dress with his teeth and we bolted out of there.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

We used to have so much fun. But I remember when Edward met Jacob.

**FLASHBACK**

Mike Futon, who I later found out was Newton, gave me a wolf he said," I thought your tiger could use a friend" I just shrugged. Today was my 17th birthday. I looked at the wolf. He had a name tag that said Jacob.

So I take Jacob home and when I bring him inside, Edward is already there growling at the new guest.

"Eddy what's wrong?" I say to him, he just growls.

**EPOV (still in flashback)**

Who the hell does this, this mutt think he is. Bella can't see how the thing looks at her. It barks at me saying,

"This piece of meat belong t o anyone?" he says

I growl back at him and I say "she's mine, back away."

The stupid adults never realized that I was the Cullen's son and that I was stuck in the body of a mountain lion. I also am in love with Bella and will figure out how to get out of this body some how.

"What ever. I am soo going to get her" The stupid mutt won't shut up. So I lunge…..

**I will be writing in flashback for awhile, so you will see Bella and Edwards's history, what will happen to Jacob? Well you'll find out on Saturday or Sunday.**


	3. Flashbacks part 2

SO SORRY. MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN.

**Flashback**

**EPOV**

I lunged. I attacked him with all I had. No one threaten to eat Bella on my watch. I love her too much to let any thing happen. Bella was yelling at me to stop.

"You heard her, stop. You know you don't want to disobey Bella" That mutt was taunting me.

I bit him on the leg a growled and jumped off. Bella picked him up.

**BPOV**

Apparently Edward doesn't like Jake. I'm bringing him to my friend Sam. He lives in La Push and has been looking for a pet.

**End flashback**

**BPOV**

Edward really didn't like Jake. Edward used to be sad when I went to school so we had Esme teach him. His graduation was one of the best days of my life.

**Flash back**

**BPOV**

Emmet made Edward put on a graduation cap even when Edward bit Emmett he still forced it on him. Poor Edward. Alice started to play graduation music while Edward walks onto the "stage". I was in the front row when Esme gave him his diploma. It was so cute.

"Let's have some shrimp on the Barbie" Emmett yelled from outs side. I took Edward's hat of and when I got outside I saw babies on the grill with shrimp onto of them.

"Emmett you idiot." Rose yelled. We partied until the early hours and had a sleep over at the Cullen's. Edward slept on my bed with me.

**Flash back end**

**That day was so much fun. You should have seen Edward when mike cheated/ broke up with me. Yes, mike. He asked me out, so me being me said yes. **

I am such an idiot. Mike had always told me he was studding. Studding right, that's a good one. I decided to visit mike. I might as well help my boyfriend study.

So I said good bye to Edward and left. When I got there Mrs. Newton looked uneasy. I had asked her what was wrong, she said nothing.

When I got up to mike room I heard noises. So I went in to see what it was. Mike was on top of a shirtless Jessica, Who had an engagement ring on her left hand.

"What the f*ck" I scream. Mike looks up; gapes and I just run out of the house. Called Angela, my other friend, she sits with Jess so maybe she knows what's going on.

"Hello" She answers the phone

"Hi Angela, do you know about Mike and Jess?" I am now pulling up at my house and see Edward looking out the window, waiting for me.

"Oh my gosh, you found out. Finally! Jess has been threatening to keep the secret. I wanted to tell you so bad."

"So what's going on?'' I ask while opening the door

"Mike has been cheating on you with Jessica. I have been going on for 5 months** (Mike and Bella started dating a week and five months ago). **They have been sleeping with each other and he knocked her up. She is about a month along. Mike doing what a gentlemen would do **(Gentlemen right). **

"A month ago? That's when he told me he loved me then cut our date short because he had to "Study"."

"Apparently he and Jessica were studding all night long."

"Thanks Angela I have a lot to think about."

"Bye

"Bye"

I hung up my cell phone and sat down on the couch. Edward was already on there.

"Why do I always fall for the losers" Edward glanced at me when I said that.

"Mike was cheating on me and he knocked Jessica up. They are going to have a shotgun wedding later this month" I told him. I wondered if he understood.

He growled

I put on Beauty and the Beast and cuddled into Edward. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella it's me open up" Mike?

"I ran to the door but Edward was faster.

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. Next chapter is a few flash backs and the beginning of the party**


	4. Party

**EPOV (still in flash back)**

That nitwit thinks that when he comes to the door, Bella's going to walk up to him hug him and forgive him like that? He is such an idiot. My Bella is not going to take that fool back.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Bella said angry but angelically

"Sweetie you didn't let me explain, Bella babe I love you and only you" That loser just went too far, I tackled him. He landed with a thud.

"Bella can you get your dog the hell off of me" He yelled at my Bella.

I snapped and bit him where ever I could. He deserved it. He some how managed to jump up and I snatched at his but. I ripped the jeans off so he was left in picachu boxers.

Loser

His eyes bugged out and I was soo hilarious. He literally was crying when he ran out. I was smiling, well the best smile a lion can do.

Bella was choking with laughter and when she stopped she said" Edward that was so mean".

But I knew she still thought it was funny

**End flashback**

**BPOV**

Mike's face was so funny. I think of it every time I need a good laugh.

I remember the time we moved into the apartment. Edward got so hurt, I got so scared.

**FLASHBACK **

**BPOV**

I am so excited Edward and I had just move into our apartment. Our bed room, yes our Edward and I share a room and a bed. And get your minds out of the gutter; he is a lion for Pete's sake. Any ways I was putting away dishes when I felts someone push me, then I heard a loud crash.

Edward had pushed me out of they way, from falling dishes he saved my life.

SHIT!

Edward was all bloody. I called Emmett as quick as I could and told him to get over here fast!

"What's the rush Bells?" Emmett said as he opened my door.

"Oh crap, we have to get him in the car" Emmett yelled as he saw Edward. I opened my car and Emmett put hi m in the back. I slid in next to Edward and patted the top of his head.

"Oh my" the vet said as we walked in

**End flashback**

To cut long story short he was in intensive care for 12 days and had multiple surgeries.

DING DONG.

Everybody came in at once. I greeted Edward with every one and we talked for a while after we ate dinner and then Emmett being the goober he is yelled

"CAKE"

So I took out the cake, a mix of chocolate and vanilla, Edwards favorite. I the lit candles and we sang.

Once he made a "WISH", I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Or so I thought. He had turned his head so I got his lips. There was a puff of white snowy fog and then instead of a magnificent lion there was a handsome man with bronze hair and bright green eyes.

"Edward?!" was heard all around the table as the man gave me a crooked grin.

**SORRY THE ENDING IS RUSHED**

**So sorry it took so long. I haven't been getting m any reviews so I thought people didn't like this story. Please review. The more reviews the faster I write the next chapter.**

**There are still a lot of chapters to go. This is just the beginning.**

**Thx- mr.p**


	5. Party 2

**BPOV**

**Then Edward started to speak" Okay I really don't have a lot of time to tell you so I am going to say this as quickly as possible. I am Edward Cullen, the Cullen's missing son. I was changed by a witch who was angry about dad breaking up with her and she was jealous about Bella and mine wealth, we apparently are going to be king and queen of America. (Do you think king and queen of America is to much, please tell me on my pole) Bella is my true love so her kiss broke the spell. But I only have an hour until I am back to a lion."**

**I decided to speak up now," So now what?"**

"**Well the witch lives in the Amazon jungle, so if we want to reverse the spell we will have to go there and get the magic potion."**

"**I'M IN" Everyone except the parents yelled.**

**The Esme attacked, she jumped on Edward and hugged him until he was turning purple then all the other Cullen's jumped on him. Everyone was crying by the end.**

"**May I take bella outside for a second?" Edward asked as he got out of the chair. Then I remembered he only had a blanket wrapped around him.**

"**Um Edward you might want some of Emmetts old clothes that are in my room."**

**I gave him some sweatpants and a large t-shirt. I have these because when we have sleepovers Emmett always leaves some clothes here.**

"**Okay now may I go outside with Bella?" He asked coming out from our room wearing Emmett's clothes. He looks so cute; he was literally swimming in them.**

"**Yes come on" I said as I pulled him towards the door.**

**I sat on the steps and Edward put an arm around me and started to speak.**

"**I love you Bella, from day one. When we met when we were babies I felt this spark or connection. Then when I got to live with you as a lion, I was so happy that I got to spend time with you everyday. When you got Jake I literally wanted to kill him. He threatened to kill you and then mike; I don't know what to stay to that. I absolute hate him. He steals my girl and then he cheats on me. The a few days later that witch come over and tells me everything and how you are my truelove. From that day forward I knew that you were supposed to be mine Bella. I love you" Wow that was a long speech.**

"**So Jake was bad, I knew it was good that I got rid of him. I love you to Edward. I always felt that connection and then I just thought it meant that we would be Best friends forever. I love you"**

**That is when Edward jumped me. He started to kiss me heavily. In between breathes he would say "I love you" Or "my Bella". Then Carlisle comes out and says**

"**Edward five minutes before, you know"**

**So we got up and sat on the couch next to each other.**

**Alice gave me a look that said" are you together"**

**I nodded she squealed and said "I am so planning the wedding; I think you should have a winter wedding or maybe a spring wedding?"**

"**What about fall?" Edward added.**

**Alice looked deep in thought and then *POOF* he was a lion again. He situated himself on my lap and I started to pet him like I usually do.**

**We discussed what we would need for the trip and we decided to leave early tomorrow, so they left and I got ready for bed. Edward lay next to me instead of on the bottom of the bed and he fell asleep and when I did all I had was dreams of days to come.**


	6. Hummers, trailers and ATVS oh my

**I got so many reviews, that I decided to write a new chapter right away.**

I woke up disoriented. It was still dark so I flipped over and tried to fall asleep. Then I felt someone bury their wet nose into my shoulder.

I screamed and shot up.

"What was that, Edward?"

Edward looked at me and then and then looked at the clock.

"Time to get up, I suppose" He looked at me and nodded.

I got my suitcase out and checked that I had everything that Edward and I would need. Alice had gone out yesterday and bought Edward a new wardrobe for when he comes back with us. So on the way back he should need some clothes. I double checked, got in the shower then sat down to have something to eat.

"Knock, Knock whose there EMMETT!" I wondered who was at the door.

"Come on in guys" I yelled at the door.

I went into our room and got the suitcases and bags.

"Guess what Bells?"

"What?"

"Carlisle got us a hummer and some ATVS for jungle travel!"(You might not be able to use these in the jungle but in this case they are)

"Great" I said sarcastically, I already knew who was going to drive the hummer and knowing Emmett we will probably crash the thing in like 10 seconds.

Edward sighed. Emmett picked up Edward and started dancing with him, "Next time we do this you will be able to stop me, and so I am going to make the most of it".

I laughed and grabbed my bags. Jasper came beside me and helped.

"Alice's are a lot heavier and there are too many of them. I am lucky she didn't bring her high heels collection."

I smiled and then a thought came to me" What about gas for the hummer?'

"It's a hybrid" Emmett yelled

"Yeah so it will run on gas and sunlight" Rose said

"Yeah, the electric one was bigger but you know that there is no electricity in the wild so yeah we went with the medium sized hummer." Alice added. I was still reeling over the fact that there was something bigger than this beast.

"Carlisle gave us a trailer to attach to the hummer so all of our stuff goes in there and the big jugs of gas go in the trunk and back seat."

"Oh" I said as I put my stuff in the trailer. I don't think this would classify as a trailer though. It was huge, it had three bedrooms. Three walk in closets and three bathrooms and a kitchen and a dining room plus a living room.

"Holy shit this thing is a mansion!"

"Yeah I am just surprised the hummer can pull it!" Jasper said.

I nodded. Just then everyone else joined us. Another thought just came to me.

"How are we getting to the Amazon if it is in South America and we live in Washington?"

We are going to take ship that Carlisle bought us and bring the hummer and stuff on it with us then the boat is going to drop us off at the coast of South America then all we have to do is drive to the heart of the jungle to find the witch." Emmett said

"Okay, then let's get a move on" I said as we climbed into the trailer.

I looked back and saw the apartment complex growing smaller I realized, the next time I see that place I will have a boyfriend and not my best friend the lion.


	7. Ships

BPOV

We pulled up to the docks and Emmett drove up a cruise ship size ship and parked in the middle of it. Alice dragged me out of the car and pushed me into a room and I was stunned.

It was a red room wit a white bed in the middle. There were black bedside tables.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Edward. I thought you might like sharing a bed so"

I blushed and Edward nodded his head excitedly.

I sighed and decided to go exploring. There were three pools two spas a smoothie bar and so much more. I was so excited. We all watched a movie in the big theater and went to bed.

"Edward what side do you want?"

He pointed to the left side of the bed. I smiled and nodded. I went in the bathroom and got dressed.

When I got back to bed Edward was watching me" Good night Edward love you"

He nuzzled my lips with his nose and then nuzzled my neck.

"Eddie that's cold!"

He smirked.

I sighed and lay down. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me in a protective position. I felt safe and I fell asleep dreaming of Edward and I dancing in the ships ballroom.

The next day we had a girl day, Rose, Alice and Emmett. Yep Emmett! He decided he wanted a girl experience. We got sick of him after an hour.

"Like OMG I think I saw a spider!"

"OMG they have mud wraps!"

"This burger has three calories wtf!"

You see.

The days that passed was spent with Edward, just doing what ever we wanted.

"We have reached the edge of Ecuador sir."

Sigh we had to now drive for three hours to get to the edge of the jungle. I Grabbed everything that I would need and loaded it into our mansion/ RV. I put it down in our room and sighed.

"Let's get the show on the road besties!!!!" God Emmett do you need a megaphone.

"YEAH BELLA I DO!!! Oops! I must have said that aloud.

I hopped in the RV and sat down in the booth like kitchen table. Edward just so happened to sit down next to me. I started to pet him as I stared out the window. It was so beautiful. I love this land. Maybe when we get older we will have a vacation house here.

"LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD JALICE AND LET'S MOVE IT BEDWRAD! REMMETT IS DOING GREAT WHY NOT YOU? Does he have to use couple names? And I am already in the RV.

I looked back out the window and thought happily how Edward was going to be human in a few days


	8. Fuggly and Tuck and roll

We are now at the edge of the jungle. There are no roads. Emmett keeps driving way to fast. I wonder who let him drive anyways. It definitely was not my idea. Edward was by my side like always. I love this creature.

"WATCH OUT MY BROTHERS" I heard then we started to bounce around crazy.

"EDWARD!?" I screamed, he had taken off his seat belt and nudged me to the door, he looked at me and then did a tuck and roll. I think he wanted me to do the same. So I did.

I landed with a thud and saw that Alice was rolling towards me. I just managed to slide out of the way in time. I looked around and saw the trailer about to go off the cliffs. But Emmett managed to stop it.

"Sorry Rose and Jalice and Bedward" I heard Emmett say.

"Stop with the stinking couple names you nube! That's right I called you a nube!" Jasper had to speak.

"Well you're fuggly. Yep I went there" While they got into a nerd war I surveyed the damage.

There were two flat tires and a dent in the hood. We are most definitely stuck.

"Guys. We will probably have to do this by foot. So grab your gear and let's head out" I said while putting on some hiking clothes and sneakers. My bag was then packed and I was ready to go. Edward managed to pack a bag of clothes sneakers and a tent in one bag. I put food water and a book of fruits and vegetables in the Amazon. The book also tells where clean water is. My bag also had water purifying tablets and a change of clothes.

Alice got most of the sanitary supplies and the boys got tents. Rose took some food with her.

"Alright guys. We can probably get some more food and water on our journey. We will also have to leave our other stuff here and hope nothing gets at it. All righty then let's move out." Wow who knew Emmett could get serious.

We walked along the cliff until we saw a rickety bridge.


	9. Ownage train

We saw a rickety bridge….

"I volunteer Edward goes first!" Emmett said with a look of authority.

"Why is that?" I asked in a rude voice. No one is risking my Eddie.

"Your Eddie?" Emmett said with a smirk on his face. Do I always speak what I am thinking?

"Yes!" All of them shouted at one. I really have to stop doing that!

"Umm, Bella the only reason I want to risk Edward is because he has nine lives." Emmett stated.

"Pwnage! Knuckle touch!" Jasper, loves his nerd lingo….. Maybe an overdose of world of warcraft will do that.

"You know what… I'll go first!" Edward gave me a look of disbelief.

"Bella you don't have to, since Emmett spoke first he should go." Alice said.

"You wanna go bitch! No one and I mean no one threatens my Fiance life." Rosalie had her fists balled.

"Yeah I do!" Alice said kicking off her shoes.

"Guys guys stop fighting! I will GO!" I shouted.

So without looking back or listening to their ramblings, I stepped on the bridge.

It started to shake. But I didn't look down, and then I saw a panel was missing. Quickly I jumped over it….. And me being me I tripped. My feet were now dangling where the panel should be and now I had to manage to pull my self up while making sure no other panel falls out. Because the one I was holding on to was starting to get looser.

"BELLA USE THE FORCE!" Emmett yelled. Okay one two three…. I pulled my self up and ran to the other end. Edward came then Emmett with Rose in his arms. Then lastly Jasper with Alice on his back.

"OMG that was so scary!" Emmett said.

"Gosh Emmett CTFD" Jasper said

"Well Jasper maybe I could if you stop using nerd lingo like gdit and ownage train. Man up and pay attention."

"Well at least I am not the master of Reality" Jasper said.

"You did not just go there" Emmett said.

"I did!" Jasper came back.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP; WE NEED TO SET UP CAMP!" I intervened.

"WHAT EVA BELLA!"

I wonder why we keep shouting.

"Ditto" Emmett said.

I really have to stop doing that.

About an hour later we had everything set up, three tents. A fire place and every thing.

"I am gonna hit the hay" I said standing p. It really was a long day.

"Are you sure Bella? You haven't even had some of Emmett's world famous smores!" Alice said.

"Guys I will be perfectly fine. I might read a little. I'm not that hungry either so…. Good night."

"Night" Was chorused back.

Edwards started to follow me.

"Eddie you can say with them if you want" I told him, but he just shook his head.

"Okay well come on" I told him as I got in our tent. It was pretty spacious for a tent. I mean there was room for an inflatable mattress and a foldable table.

The mattress was pretty big since, blush me and Edward will be sharing when he is human.

I told him I was going out side to change and took my pjs. Out side I saw Alice asleep on jasper and Emmett trying to stuff mega smore in his mouth.

I finished my business and went back to bed, with Edward. All I could think was that I can't wait to see Edward as a human and finally have something like all my friends have. Though I will miss My Eddie, who was my best friend. Who was there when no one else was.


	10. Snake bite

**I got some reviews saying that my writing was too fast, and kind of hard to understand so I decided to take my time with this chapter and check three times… tell me what you think. ALSO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL GET A ONE SENTENCE CHAPTER SUMMARY FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY.**

I slowly opened my eyes. It was bright in the tent and I heard birds chirping. I looked to my right and saw Edward staring at me intently.

"Good morning true love o' mine" I told him as I stretched. It felt good to get the kinks out of my back.

He just nuzzles me.

"Eddie is anyone else up?" He looks up at me and points with his paw at the tent door, and then I hear it.

"WHY EMMETT? WHY WERE YOU SAYING LUAREN'S NAME IN YOUR SLEEP?" Rosalie?

"Sweetie it was a lapse of judgment! I love you" Emmett said pleadingly.

"Guys, come on you two are made for each other so stop fighting." I told them as I got out of our tent.

"Sorry Bella, I am just angry that my sweet Fiancé would say a bitches name while he sleeps." Rosalie said.

"Guys I really don't care, all I care about is getting a move on."

"Ditto" Alice said as she and jasper got out of their tent. I wonder why they didn't come out earlier.

"I was hiding because I didn't want to get in the middle of their fighting." She told the group. Smart move.

"Come on guys we are wasting daylight" Rosalie said as she cleaned everything up. Well at least her stuff. It took me at least a half an hour to take down my tent and then pack my other belongings, but when everyone else finished we headed out.

Edward walked in front of me but was behind Jasper. Jasper is the map expert, well Emmett was at first but we kept walking in circles, so we let Jasper be our guide.

Emmett was the last in line or as he like to call himself, the caboose.

"AHHHHHH" We heard a girl like scream, I looked around. It wasn't me Edward or Jasper? I looked and saw it wasn't Rosalie or Alice either. No way.

Emmett.

Had a snake wrapped around him, making him turn blue with lack of air!

Rosalie looked murderous.

"Hey snake thing; I wanted to be the one to kill him, so now if you excuse me could you get your slimy scales off my man?" She said.

The snake just hissed.

Edward then roared.

By the look of his countenance he wanted to handle this.

EPOV

This snake was planning on killing my brother. It was plain and simple.

So I screamed, even though it came out a roar.

"Scared lion" It hissed.

So I lunged. It was kind of like déjà vu for me.

The snake leapt of Emmett and hurtled on to me. Oh it's on.

I snapped it dodged. This went on until it realized something. Bella was my mate.

So it leapt of me and before I could stop it, the snake bit Bella.

I acted on reflex and tore the snake off of her and ripped it to shreds.

"What do we do Edward?" Alice said as she looked worriedly at a seizing Bella.

I knew what to do.

I went to Bella's wrist, where the snake bit her and I sucked.

The venom came pouring out into my mouth and I spit it out quickly.

She was in for one heck of a ride tonight.


	11. Waking Up

**Yeah yeah yeah, I'm not dead and all of my stories will be updated by the end of the week.**

**Bella POV **

I open my eyes to a bright light. what happened? where am I?

I sat up quickly. Too quickly.

"Ugh" I groaned. My back felt weird from sleeping on the ground and my wrist ached. I felt something cold nudge me.

"Edward" I looked up and saw Edward next to me. He roared.

"Bella!" Alice attacked me in a giant hug.

"what happened why am i on the floor and am i the only one that got hurt." I asked looking around for everyone else.

"Belly, my dear you passed out after you where attacked by sir snakes-alot." Emmett shined a little light on the subject. That must be why i feel like i was ran over by an eight wheeler.

"where are we." I asked, how off track were we? I hope I didn't mess up the mission.

"We are about a mile away from the layer, if we stay here tonight and leave early in the morning we should make it by noon." Good old Jasper.

"wait how long have i been out?"

"Three days." Are you serious? Three days! They lost three days because of me!

"You guys could have left me alone, i would;d have been fine, eventually." I told them. Rosalie and Alice looked at me as if i were insane and Edward just growled at the thought. Emmett and Jasper were dueling with sticks.

'Okay should I go back to sleep, the right light i saw when i woke up was a flashlight which was now being shined in my eyes.

"yeah, we are going to be heading out pretty early, may as well get your rest in while you can." Jasper told me.

I nodded and layed down on my sleeping bag, we were in an open clearing and the sky, well it looked beaustiful. stars so bright.

"Goodnight" I told everyone, and as soon as a put my head on my pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up to rustling. I was still pretty dark out, but i could see a figure two yards away.

It moved faster than anything i have ever seen. Before I knew it I was screaming, and then I felt nothing, nothing at all.


	12. West side

**Edward pov**

"EDWARD BELLA IS MISSING!"

I woke up and looked around.

I saw Alice's tear stained face.

"They left a note saying that they took her and we should meet the witch by a waterfall that is two miles away." Jasper said looking over, what appeared to be a note in his hands.

I nodded in agreement. I would do anything to find my Bella.

"Onward!" Emmett said marching.

"Honey, it's in the other direction!" Rose said pointing towards the right direction.

"Pshh I was just testing you!" Emmett said walking in the right direction.

It took us 2 hours to reach the waterfall.

"Alice and I will go this way." Rose said walking towards the east side of the waterfall.

"WE got the west side then!" Emmett said making West side gang symbols with his hands.

"Never again!" Alice exclaimed walking away with Rose.

We finished searching and we found nothing.

"EMMETT JASPER EDWARD!" We heard Rosalie scream.

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled nearing Rosalie.

"ALICE WAS TAKEN!" She said looking about.

"I was knocked out and I just woke up and now she is gone!" Rose said sobbing.

"Don't worry we will find her, this just got personal!" Jasper said, his eyes set.

* * *

**BpoV**

"Wakey wakey queeny!" The witch screeched in her 'nails scraping chalkboard' voice.

"You ruined my plans you little bitch! I was going to be queen of AMERICA! But you took my chance by figuring Eddies little secret. So now I am going to to make Edward pay! All I have to do is threaten You and shorty!" She pointed to Alice who was knocked out on a chair.

"He will be forces to give up the rights to AMERICA and I will be QUEEN!" She finished off her rant.

"Muph!" My screams were muffled by a gag.

"You Will Not Defeat Me!" She exclaimed. putting a bag over my head and making everything dark.


	13. All hail the mighty queen

**Edward POV**

We just have to keep moving and find the right layer, we have already lost two people and this team cannot afford to lose another. I know Alice and Bella are out there somewhere; I just have to find them.

"I will take Edward way." Jasper said pointing towards the northeast. "Emmett and Rose, you will be taking over there." Jasper said pointing to the southwest. The layer was around here somewhere. I just know it! Nodding in agreement, everyone split up.

I put my nose in the air and sniffed the cool breeze that blew. I could smell something dreadful coming from the west. I barked and alerted Jasper of my finding. He came up to me.

"Find something Eddie?" He asked. I growled at him and pointed with my paw to the west. I started to move closer and closer to the stench until I hit a wall of trees. I poked my head through all of the tree branches and came face to face with a layer. One that looked like something Victoria would live in. Moving my head, I nodded towards the layer. Jasper gave me an affirmative nod. This was the wicked woman's layer. I was going to get my Bella back.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up to poking.

"Alice!" I exclaimed when I came to. The bag was off my head and I saw Alice was right next to me. WE appeared to be in a dungeon, Brick walls surrounded us with on wall made out of big metal bars. There was no chance of escape.

"Shh Bella! She might be able to hear you!" Alice said bringing her finger to my lips. I nodded.

"She had some big dude carry you down here, I was chained and forced to walk with large weights on my leg. Dinner is coming soon so I thought I would wake you. If you don't eat your food, the guards will." She warned eyes full of dread. I hugged her close.

"DINNER!" A dreadful voice rang in our ears, Victoria. She walked in our cell and gave us moldy bread and brown water.

"LOOK! The _QUEEN_ is awake! All hail the mighty _QUEEN_!" She said, mocking me. I stood up and advanced to her. When I got close enough, I punched her straight in the nose. It started to gush blood.

"GUARDS TAKE HER TO THE CHAMBER!" She squealed. The guards picked me up and dragged me away from Alice, while she looked on with tears in her eyes. What would they do to me?


	14. Toast?

**I am sorry for not updating it what seems like forever, but I plan to try to update all my Twilight stories once a week until they are done, and then they will need to be edited and then I'll be good to go :P, enjoy.**

**Bella pov**

_Life sucks_. Right now, I am chained, to a prison cell in a tall tower, no one is ever going to be able to find me, and now poor Alice is all alone by herself. I should have been more responsible and planned out my actions more, if I did, maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this dark dungeon tower of doom.

**Edward Pov**

"Rose, you stay with Emmett, while Edward and I try to find a back way in." Jasper said to us as we huddled together, trying to figure out our plans.

"We should have like a codeword, so I know you guys are safe." Emmett added to Jasper's plan.

"Sure, what would that word be?" Jasper asked.

"Toast."

"Toast? Really Emmett, you want the codeword, that will help save Bella and Alice to be Toast? What am I supposed to say if the coast is clear? 'Everything is toast over here guys?', or maybe even 'Toast is cool yo' does that sound right Emmett?" Jasper questioned Emmett.

"Yes. Toast, bread that has been browned with heat, is going to be our codeword." Emmett declared.

"You know what, let's just move on, and when we are safe Emmett, I will say something about toast, come one Edward, let's check around the back of the castle near that tall tower." Jasper spoke to me, pointing at the tall tower North West of us. I nodded and we moved out, leaving Emmett and Rose to fend for themselves.

I sniffed around, trying to become aware of everything that has been going on around me. My eyes grew wide when I smelt Bella, she must be in the tower, I barked and Jasper walked over.

"Bella?" I nodded, he scanned the area trying to find a way in, he nodded over to a door on the side of the tower, I walked over to it and nudged it open with my nose, all I could see was rows and rows of stairs, there was only one thing to do know, find out where they led to.


End file.
